


Don We Now Our Gay Apparel

by chimeradragon



Series: Dragon's ColdWave Winter Wonderland 2016 [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, ColdWave Winter Wonderland, M/M, coldwave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeradragon/pseuds/chimeradragon
Summary: Written for ColdWave Winter Wonderland 2016ALTERNATE: don we now our gay apparel❄ go nuts (heheh)





	

"I'm not wearing it," Mick growled, voice low. "I'll set it on fire before I'll wear ... this thing..."

"Oh, come on. It can't be that bad," Leonard countered with a snicker.

"Not that bad? It barely fits and makes me look like some ... pinup! A Santa's Special Helper Elf!"

"Can I see it at least?" Leonard asked, voice entreating as he tried to open the dressing room door. He nearly fell on his butt as the door was abruptly yanked open and before him stood a very red and irate Mick. The outfit really didn't suit him in the least. The shorts bordered on obscene with their tightness and length. The shirt would only button on the last two buttons so the rest of the arsonist's chest was fully exposed. And the sleeves were so short the top looked more like a tank top than a shirt. Leonard couldn't help the bark of laughter that was wrenched out of him at the ridiculous image his partner made, arms crossed over his exposed chest and irritation clearly evident on his face.

"Oh, come on Mick!" Leonard countered as he tried to hold in his laughter "You look..."

"Gayer than a drag queen's first outing," Mick growled with an eyebrow that was raised in challenge. "I would know. I've been to several."

"As adorable as the thought of a bunch of Queens fawning over you is," Leonard began, one hand waving to dismiss the whole situation while he managed to get his giggles under control. "I think we might need to find you something that doesn't quite ..."

"Display my nuts like a fruitcake?" Mick finished as he shut the door in Leonard's face with a thunk. He quickly changed into his own clothes with a sigh of relief. "I don't see the point of dressing up."

"It's for the party. Everyone else will be dressed up," Leonard countered as he threw a new set of clothes over the dressing room door.

"No," Mick's flat response came through the door.

"Come on, Mick," Leonard replied, adding just a hint of a whine into his voice. He knew that Ick wouldn't be able to reset when Len used that particular tone.

"Fine," Mick grumbled as the sound of clothing moving came through the dressing room door. "Okay... this might not be too bad..."

"You going to let me see that one?" Leonard called over the door, a little anxious to see how the outfit he'd picked out for Mick. He bit his lip as he heard the doorknob rattle a bit. His breath caught in his chest as the door opened and Mick's considerable frame filled the opening. "Wow..."

"I think you might be drooling a bit," Mick said with a bit of a smirk on his face. He straightened the jacket a bit, smoothing out imaginary wrinkles. He didn't know anything about fashion but the way Len was looking at him like a starving man at an all-you-can-eat buffet. "Is it good?"

Leonard shook himself as his eyes went wide. His bright blue eyes wandered over the other man appreciatively for a moment. The fitted suit had looked to be roughly Mick's size and the arsonist filled it beautifully. The suit was a dark red crushed velvet with a medium green button up shirt and a white silk tie. "You look good enough to eat. I guess we should take it to go. And even pay for something that looks that nice."

"And what are you wearing? That sparkling blue and glitter suit?" Mick asked, tryihng to sound uninterested but Leonard had seen the way the other man's eyes had roamed over his body while he'd been showing off his selection for the LGBT awareness party down at the CCPD that Barry had asked for them to attend. There was cease-fire with the Police for the night. Villians, criminals, normal folk, super-heroes, and cops would be in attendance. It was supposed to be a Christmas Truce Party. Anyone caught breaking the rules would be dealt with swiftly. Barry's puppy eyes had managed to land Captain Cold and Heat Wave within hours of the announcement. Golden Glider had been a Cisco request and she was dolled up and going with the enginieer.

"You love it and you know. We've got to get going. I really don't want to deal with Barry's disappointed look. Besides, we're supposed to help kick off the party with our guns before we lock them away until after the party," Leonard replied with a smirk. He liked the fact that he'd get to have a very dramatic entrance. Mardon was supposed to be helping with a light dusting of snow.

"Yeah, you know it... boss," Mick replied with a grin as he ducked into the dressing room and snagged his clothes.

***

Several hours later...

"Captain Cold and Heat Wave have agreed to kick off the evening with a display before locking their weapons in the armory as a show of good faith,." Captan Singh announced with a look that said he didn't honestly believe the two would willingly give up their iconic weapons.

Leonard and Mick were wearing their goggles for the moment as the stepped up the podium. Mick grinned as he shot a wave of fire over the crowd, high enough to not hurt anyone, but low enough to warm the crowd that applauded. Len took his turn as he nodded to the crowd and Mardon across the way. He shot a wave of cold that mixed with Mardon's snow to creat a swirl that lightly dusted the gathered crowd before Mick stepped back up and shot a fresh wave of heat that Mardon's wind swirled through the crowd, keeping them warm while the snow swirled into various artistic shapes before the Flash shot through, collecting snow and building a snowy archway that Leonard froze to give it a sparkling quality. The three villiansn and one superhero finished, Flash in his full suit with an added Santa coat to keep away the chill.

The crowd was dead silent for a moment before the burst into cheers. Some people patted Mardon on the shoulder as he walked up to the podium with an amused grin on his face.

"Thank you, Central City," Leonard called as he holstered his gun. "I believe the party starts now!"

"Everyone enjoy themselves!" Flash called, voice vibrating just enough to disguise his voice as people started to file into the building. "Thanks guys," Barry said quietly as they watched people file past.

"Remember this the next time we rob some idiot mobsters," Leonard murmured softly with a grin as Barry looked afronted. The superhero shook his head with a small grin.

"Will do," Barry said after a few moments.

Leonard and Mick stayed side-by-side through the whole night with wide smiles. Leonard only stole two wallets from Darbinyans tha attended. And Mick only lit one table on fire by accident. It wasn't his fault they'd asked him to show off a bit before he locked the Heat Gun away and the table happened to be full of great fuel for a fire. Lucky for the guests he was also the best qualified to put it out.

THE END


End file.
